


Il M'a Vue Nue

by WordsAreMusicForTheEyes



Series: You And The Winchesters: Tales of Smut, Antics and Pie [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And has a good sense of humour, Awkward Sexual Situations, Confessions, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Nudity, Reader is very comfortable with herself, Sam is adorably awkward, Shower gel, Showers, Some humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes/pseuds/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the shower in your motel room being broken, you ask to use the shower in Dean and Sam's room.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, being unaware of this and eager to tell Dean of a new possible case, Sam bursts in on you in the bathroom, resulting in a delightfully awkward exchange and a pleasantly surprising discovery...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone happens to be curious, Il M'a Vue Nue is French for 'He Saw Me Nude' (I think). It's the title of a cheeky French song from the 20s which seems to fit in an awkward/sexual/amusing kind of way.
> 
> I hope this does not royally suck, as they say ^.^ fingers crossed, you lovely folks will enjoy this!

"Piece of shit!" You swore at the shower. You tugged at the shower control lever, only to be greeted with the sight of a few measly spurts of water. With a groan, you snatched up your clean clothes, towel and motel room key and strode out of the cheap accomodation. Making a beeline for the door adjacent to yours, you rapped your knucles against the chipped paint. In a matter of seconds it was swung open, a familiar handsome face and pair of green eyes soon in your sight.

"[Y/N]? Everythin' okay?" Dean inquired, brows drawn together in faint concern. He glanced down at you, still clad in pyjamas.

"Yeah," you sighed, "Only my shower's decided to quit on me. Could I use yours?"

"Sure thing, princess," he opened the door wider, standing back to let you enter his and Sam's room. "Nice PJs, [Y/N]." He snickered at your Marvel-themed pyjamas, images of the Avengers emblazoned across your t-shirt, their respective symbols forming an intriguing motif across your pyjama shorts.

"Ha-ha, Dean," you rolled your eyes, stowing your clean clothing, towel and key in your arms.

"No really, they're **_awesome_** ," the older Winchester added, holding back an amused snort. Now smiling, you flipped your middle finger up at him, earning a burst of laughter from the demon-hunter.

Upon peering around the room, you noticed a distinct lack of a certain tall, hazel-eyed younger Winchester. "Where's Sam gone?"

"Pickin' up breakfast for us. He'll be back soon, [Y/N], don't worry," Dean gave you a knowing look as he shut the door to their room. Blushing, you shifted your gaze from him to the bathroom door, and walked toward it.

"Dunno what you mean," you muttered dismissively.

"Uh huh, okay. Have fun with the shower-head, princess," Dean remarked lewdly.

"In your dreams, asshole," you brushed him off, playfully.

"Damn straight," he sighed wistfully, chuckling at the expression of annoyance on your face. "Seein' as you have to use our bathroom for the shower, can I use yours? I need the can-"

"Say no more, Dean. Really, say no more," you scrunched your nose, throwing your motel key to him; which he caught dexterously.

"Thanks, sugar. See you soon. Don't take too long in there," he winked lasciviously at you, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, before making a sauve exit from the motel room. At last, you could finally use the bathroom and shower in peace.

 

A warm spray of water cascaded over you, refreshing and cleansing your skin, drenching your hair. Massaging some shampoo into your hair, you closed your eyes, a feeling of serenity washing over you as pleasantly as the water was. Thinking back on the brief exchange with Dean, you couldn't help but sometimes resent his being aware of your crush on Sam. No matter how subtle you'd tried to be, feigning relaxed confidence around his younger brother, Dean was perceptive enough to pick up on tiny signs of your affections toward Sam. He would make very light hints at it when teasing you around the younger Winchester, setting your heart racing in worry, but fortunately Sam never caught on or grew suspicious. You wanted him to remain oblivious; having him know of your feelings for him seemed like a _**bad**_ idea. You feared the tension it might create between you both.

It was easier remaining friends.

Washing the shampoo from your hair and squeezing the remnants of foam from it, you raked your fingers through it and teased it into your usual style to avoid that unflattering 'wet seal' look. Just as you were about to switch the water valve off, you spotted a travel-size bottle of shower cream hidden behind the shampoo bottle. Giggling, you mentally stored a question to ask the boys; which one of them uses cocoa-butter scented shower cream? Popping the cap open, you squirted a dollop onto your palm and rubbed the fragrant cream into your skin, lathering it up across your body.

You sniffed the air, enjoying the sweet scent and the prospect of smelling so damn good for the next couple of hours. Scraping back the shower curtain, so you could place your foot up on the edge of the bath, you started massaging the lather onto your propped-up leg. Leaning forward as you did so, a few strands of your wet hair fell across your forehead.

Even with the shower spray, you heard the sound of the motel room door being opened, a rustling paper bag being dropped and hurried footsteps, you wondered if Dean had returned. However, the owner of those quick, heavy footfalls spoke, it was Sam's voice. _**He was rushing toward the bathroom door**_ !

"Hey, Dean, you gotta hear this- I think I've just found us a lead on a new case, take a look at-" Sam, clutching a newspaper in one hand, threw the door open and burst into the bathroom, looking up, to find the shower curtain pushed back and **you** leaning forward over your leg, covered only in shower cream lather, although most of it had been washed away by the spray of water. You didn't flinch, but merely looked at him, giving him a crooked but weary smile (that may have been a shade of _**alluring**_ , but nobody needed to know that). He stared at you for a while, transfixed.

Sam then promptly blushed bright red, all the way down to his neck.

 

"I guess knocking is overrated to you, huh, Sam?" You teased.

"I-I-um...I-" Sam sputtered, confused and seemingly trying to drag his eyes away from your nude form but failing quite miserably.

"Allow me to explain- the shower in my room went  _ **caput**_ , so I asked Dean if I could use yours. He's currently using the john in my bathroom. We switched things up," you tried to lighten the atmosphere. Sam kept glancing at the floor, but peering back up at you and clearing his throat.

"I-I-I...sorry, [Y/N], I didn't...I shoulda knocked but- but I thought it was Dean," Sam's blushed deepened, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah...is Dean cool with you bursting in on him when he's in the shower?" You asked, as casually as if you were fully clothed.

"Y-yeah," he replied, shuffling from one foot to the other. "Sorry for, um, walking in on you, [Y/N]."

"It's fine, Sam," you answered kindly, standing straight, unwittingly showing off more of yourself to the younger Winchester; who was now coughing and clearing his throat, attempting to avert his gaze, " I'm comfortable with myself. It's just a body at the end of the day." You shrugged, certain parts of you jiggling slightly with the motion. Sam began anxiously rubbing the back of his flushed neck.

"Ah...ah that's-that's good," he said sheepishly.

"Plus, it's not like you've never seen a naked woman before, right?" You gave him a sceptical look. The younger brother chuckled nervously, backing up into the sink.

"Oh yeah, I mean, of course I have-" In the pretence of being 'cool and composed' he reached back with his hand, to rest it on the edge of the sink basin. Unfortunately, his plan was thwarted by a watery patch on that exact area, causing his hand to slip and his wrist to smack against the basin. You pressed your lips together in an effort not to laugh. Sam fidgeted momentarily, trying to decide what to do with his arms. He settled on folding them awkwardly across his chest, clearing his throat yet again. He stared down at the floor, obviously embarrassed.

"Are you alright, Sam?" You inquired gently, resting a hand on your waist and tilting your head to one side.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Feeling great," he looked up at the corner of the ceiling, purposefully avoiding you, nodding slowly. At that moment, Dean entered the motel room.

 

"Hey, Sammy, why'd you leave the door wide open? What's going on in here, a party?" He came striding into the bathroom, glanced at you, looked at Sam, then did a double take at you. "Whoa! [Y/N]! You don't screw around, princess!" 

"Hi, Dean," you greeted him.

"Sammy, d'you walk in on her, you dirty dog?" Dean joked. Sam grimaced at his older brother, warranting laughter from him.

"Privacy is evidently a luxury with the Winchester family," you remarked laconically.

"I found a lead on a case, and I was gonna come and tell you, Dean," Sam began to explain, but was cut off by his brother.

"But instead you've been trying not to stare at [Y/N]'s boobs? Oh, yeah, and speaking of which, _**boobs**_ ," Dean added on an almost obligatory note, pointing at your chest.

"Dean Winchester's comprehensive guide to the female anatomy," you snorted, covering your breasts by folding your arms across them and tucking your hands in your armpits. "Seriously, are you both just gonna stand there?"

"Hmm, I'm gonna go with yes. I don't think Sammy wants to leave. _**Do you, Sammy**_?" Dean teased his crimson-faced brother. "And is that my shower cream you're usin', [Y/N]?" He looked at you, with narrowed eyes.

"Wow, go figure it'd be yours, Dean. Can you guys leave now? I actually want to finish my shower and eat breakfast," you grilled them both.

"Ask Sam to to wash you down, I think he'd be willing-"

" _ **Dean**_!" Sam hissed.

"What? You've seen her naked, now's a better time than ever to tell her you're nuts about her!"

You saw a glimpse of horror in Sam's face as Dean blurted out the truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a video for the song, just in case you want to have a listen and add a little atmosphere to the chapter :3  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWNgInyJkb0
> 
> I really hope this is okay so far? Mild smut/sex will be coming in the next chapter (um...no pun intended :3) 
> 
> Lots of love, folks <3


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait...what?" You frowned, narrowing your eyes at the brothers.

"Nothing! Dean's just dicking around, [Y/N]. Sorry, we'll be leaving now-" Sam practically sprinted towards the door, seizing his older brother by his arms in an attempt to frog-march him out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Hold up!" You called after them both. Dean clung onto the bathroom door frame, resisting his brother's ushering.

"He's got a major crush on ya, princess! He's just too scared to admit it," the older Winchester informed you.

"Dean, c'mon, man!" Sam whined bitterly.

"Seriously, what the frick-a-frack?" You found yourself saying.

"Sammy, how come you're able to look at her butt naked but you can't tell her you're nuts about her?" Dean demanded imeptuously as he was shoved out of the bathroom in an undignified fashion.

" _ **Shut up, Dean**_ !" Sam growled, abruptly storming out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind him, purposefully avoiding you.

 _ **What the actual hell did I just witness?**_ You were totally flummoxed by the momentary spectacle, switching on the shower to wash away the soapy lather that still clung to your skin. _**Sam likes me? He likes me back?**_ It hardly seemed real. For a moment, you believed yourself to be in some wonderful (aside from the embarrassing shower-spectacle) vivid dream, that you would wake from to find yourself all alone in your room. 

 _ **This is real!**_ You revelled, turning the shower handle and stepping out of the tub. Wrapping a towel about yourself, you peered at your reflection in the mirror. There was a certain glow emanating from you; one of elation. You flashed a beaming smile at yourself, the skin creasing at the outer edges of your eyes. Sam liked you back! Granted, the way in which you discovered the secret was rather less romantic than you would have hoped, but it was still a sweet moment to savour nonetheless. You then began drying your damp skin off, humming a tune to yourself, before dressing in the clean clothes you'd chosen for the day.

 

With your towel and pyjamas wedged securely between your arm and waist, your motel room key tucked away in your jeans' pocket, you exited the bathroom to find Dean kicking back on his bed and Sam pacing like a captive animal.

"Hey, guys! Sorry 'bout the wait. Let me go dump this stuff in my room and I'll be good to go for breakfast," you held your bundle aloft for a brief moment, before making a beeline for the door.

"Sweet! Move that fine ass, [Y/N], I want me some food!" Dean called out encouragement.

"Wouldn't dream of keeping you waiting, Dean. Only a fool gets between you and pie," you remarked sagely, opening the door to leave his and Sam's room.

"[Y/N]!" Sam suddenly called your name. You looked back at him over your shoulder, remaining as composed as possible.

"Yeah, Sam?" You asked softly. The young Winchester blushed scarlet, coughing and stammering.

"Um, I- I just...I just wanted-I'm really sorry about....um...I-" He was unable to form a fully coherent sentence, rubbing the back of his neck while gesturing vaguely with his other hand. You watched Dean smirk malevolently at his brother's sudden awkwardness. Sparing the poor guy a nervous breakdown, you smiled kindly.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. Really. It's totally cool," you assured him.

"You, um, sure? I mean, I- I figured with...me liking...I...um-" He coughed loudly, "-ah, so, breakfast. Yeah. I'm hungry. Could do with eating. Yep." He dropped down to sit on the couch behind him. It would have been a smooth action, had he not ass bumped the arm of the couch and jerkily landed on the cushion less-than-gracefully. Sam was practically crimson in the face. He stiffly brought up a leg and rested his ankle atop the knee of his other leg, clearing his throat. "I...um...I meant to do that. That's how I usually sit down on a couch." He added. Dean gave a snorting laugh which he quickly disguised as a hacking cough, balling his hand into a fist in front of his mouth.

You smiled fondly at the red-faced Winchester. "Okay, Sam. I'm gonna go back to my room. See you guys in a coupla minutes, alright?" You said, stepping out and closing the door behind you.

Sam was too adorable for words.

* * *

Throughout the car journey and further discussion of the lead he'd found; Sam barely spoke to you. He couldn't look you in the eye without his cheeks dusting rose. While eating breakfast in the local diner, you caught him on _**multiple**_ occasions staring at you, at which point, he would become flustered and avert his intent gaze. It was beginning to get a little frustrating, dealing with a grown man acting like a bashful schoolboy.

"...and most recently a couple were killed in the nearby forest, again presumed to be animal attacks, with the puncture wounds in the victims' necks. The wounds found on the woman were slightly smaller than those of the guy- which suggests more than one animal is carrying these attacks out," Sam inferred from the string of articles.

"Two vamps, you think?" Dean said, around a mouthful of pie.

"The autopsy showed up traces of venom," Sam added.

"Sounds like vetala to me, they produce venom and hunt in pairs, don't they?" You speculated, leaning forward and resting on your folded arms. Wearing a tank-top, you were vaguely aware that there was slightly more skin on display; a hint of cleavage showing. Thinking nothing of it, you began questioning Sam, "We should probably do some more digging just to be sure, right?"

The younger Winchester's attention seemed to be focused elsewhere; that 'elsewhere' being in the area of your cleavage.

 

"Sam?" You sighed. His eyes immediately shot up to meet yours, guilt written over his face.

"Hmm?"

"If you want to be subtle about staring at my chest, at least remember to look at my face when I'm talking to you," you advised him dryly. Sam's face turned crimson with embarrassment.

"I don't know why you've only just started lookin', Sammy, you've already seen her boobs," Dean pondered aloud.

" _ **Dean**_!" Sam hissed.

"What? It's true! Anyways, I thought you were an ass-man? Hell, you practically _**watch**_ [Y/N]'s-" The eldest Winchester announced, louder than you or Sam would have liked. A couple of people in the diner peered round amusedly.

"God help me," you muttered, pinching the bridge of your nose, wishing you could somehow phase through the floor and vanish into the ether.

"Though I guess that comes with the territory, y'know, with crushin' on her. Not many guys can say they've walked in on a chick they like when she's naked in the shower. I mean, Sammy, you've seen it all! Boobies, _**mons pubis**_ -"

"Dean," you quickly interrupted, grabbing his fork and shoving a large wad of pie into his mouth, "Shut up and eat your damn pie." You ordered tersely, sparing yourself and Sam any more awkwardness.

"'Ey, ah ee ma pie whe' ah wan', " Dean protested incoherently around the huge chunk of pie you'd forced into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you Neanderthal," you chided him. "Who the hell taught him the term 'mons pubis'?" 

"I don't recall. Considering it's Dean, he probably learnt it from a porno," Sam remarked. You couldn't stifle your loud smirk, earning yourself a resentful scowl from Dean- who's cheeks were still bulging with pie.

 

Back in the Impala, the three of you were discussing what action to take with regards to the possible vetala case.

"They mention the locations where the killings took place. If we can mark each area on a map of the town, we might be able to pinpoint the vetala's location?"

"Sounds fair. Hey, Sam, is there any particular pattern in the killings? You said the most recent was a couple...?" You inquired, leaning forward and resting your arms on the bench seat in front of you.

"Yeah, they've all been couples so far, a guy and a girl," Sam confirmed.

"And given the slight difference in the size of the puncture wounds-" You began, only to have Dean quickly catch onto your point and finish your sentence for you.

"-we've got a male and female vetala goin' on a spree? There's some Bonnie and Clyde shit, if ever I heard it."

"We should go to the town hall, they'll have maps and tourist info," you suggested.

"Uh huh, and I think we oughta read up some more on vetala, make sure we know what we're looking for, then head to the medical examiner's office at the hopsital-" Sam said.

"-and find some way of getting our hands on the toxicology report, because they'll have identified the chemical composition of the venom found in the bodies? We can make sure for certain if it's the same venom the vetala produce," You capped off for the younger Winchester, who smiled at you sweetly. It didn't take a genius to translate that fond smile; he'd always admired your perceptiveness and, on numerous occasions, complimented you for it.

"Exactly," he confirmed.

"Oh-kay..." Dean interjected awkwardly, looking like he'd just been caught in the middle of some passionate exchange between you and Sam, "How's about you two do the research and I hit the town hall? Sammy, I'm gonna need the location of each killing, I'll see what I can find."

"I can work with that," you agreed, nodding.

"Sure," Sam turned away, shifting in his seat.

"I'll drop you both at the motel. I shouldn't take long, then we can head over to the hospital and get the report," said the eldest Winchester.

 

After returning you and Sam to the motel, Dean bade you both a jaunty farewell and drove back into town. The two of you stood in the parking lot, glancing around listless in silence, before you turned to Sam.

"So, um, should we research in my room or yours?" You queried the tall, handsome hunter.

"Um, we could do it in my room?" Sam suggested, before blushing and stumbling over his words, "I mean, _**research**_ , by the way. That's what I meant by 'do it', not- I just meant research."

"I know, Sam," you chortled softly, patting his arm to soothe him. "C'mon, smooth talker, let's get busy." Winking at him lasciviously, you made a beeline for his and Dean's room, leaving him lurching after you in a besotted daze. Sam fished the room key from his jeans' pocket and opened the door. Both of you made to enter the room, bumping into each other lightly.

"Oof," Sam puffed out, blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Whoops. Fender bender," you giggled. Glancing down, you realised that your body was pressed close to Sam's as the two of you were squished in the doorway. He felt warm, his body firm against yours.

"Ah, my mistake. Sorry, [Y/N]," Sam apologised bashfully, smiling shyly down at you as he let out a singular, embarrassed chuckle.

"S'okay, Sam," you beamed up at him affectionately.

"Good, that's good. So, um...ladies first, I guess?" He gestured towards the room, trying to make extra room for you to slip past him. Instead, you lingered.

"This is kinda cosy, though, isn't it?" You pointed out, voice silkier than usual.

"Um....uh-yeah. It is," Sam looked away nervously, staring down at the motel room's carpet.

"I don't mind being stuck in a doorway with you, Sam," you added softly, gazing up at him with doe-eyes. You may have accidentally-on-purpose pushed your hips forward, making it seem like you were adjusting your standing position for comfort, causing yours and Sam's pelvises to touch.

"I-um-that's sweet, I don't mind either, um," he sputtered, pressing himself against the frame of the door so as to pull back his hips. You doubted this was less about Sam wanting to put distance between you both, and more about him being embarrassed if you were able to feel how eager he was to be so close to you. A wry grin spread across your face and you wriggled past Sam's solid frame, walking into the motel room .

 

Sam, looking flustered, stumbled into the room and shut the door behind him. You were perched on the end of his bed, one leg crossed neatly over the other, a sympathetic smile in place.

"Hey, Sam, look- what happened earlier, with me in the shower-"

"Oh God," Sam groaned.

"It's totally fine. Shit happens, I don't care. You saw me naked, so what? It's no big deal. Besides, it's not like I minded, anyway, 'cause I'm guessing you've figured out by now that I like you back," you held your hands apart, broaching the topic openly and honestly.

"Well...I might have picked up on it...but I didn't want to make any assumptions," Sam sighed, running a hand through his lovely, dark locks.

"It's true though, I've had a crush on you for a while. When Dean let it slip that you felt the same way...I don't think I can describe how awesome that felt," you gave him a radiant smile, eliciting a dusting of pink over Sam's face.

"Really?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I really like you, Sam. You're too sweet for words, you're smart, you're a walking encyclopedia of random information and I love talking to you. I could happily spend a whole day just being with you and talking," you confessed timidly. Sam settled down beside you on the edge of the bed.

"I could spend _**days**_ just talking to you, [Y/N], you're incredible," he admitted in a hushed tone, reaching out to hold your hand. "I really am sorry for walking in on you earlier...and for acting so weird afterwards. I just felt like a real creep for doing that."

"Water under the bridge, Sam," you uttered tenderly, lifting your free hand to caress his cheek. His eyelids fluttered shut at your light touch, a distinct vibe of peace emanating from him. "Besides, it's cute seeing you get all flustered and awkward."

"I do 'flustered' pretty well. I haven't got Dean's confidence with women," he chuckled tentatively.

"You didn't need Dean's confidence to grab my attention. You're perfect as you are," you spoke to him as though he were already a lover, brushing your fingertips over his jawline.

 

Sam's expression was completely indecipherable, his eyes focusing intently on yours. The moment your lips parted by a fraction, he swept in and crushed his own lips against yours. You were quite certain that you'd been propelled into the stratosphere at the sensation of his mouth moving sinuously against yours, your body lighter than air as he fingers threaded through your hair. When he pulled back to observe the effect he'd had on you, you gaped ever so slightly, surprised by his sudden surge of confidence.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time," he told you.

"Anything else you've been waiting to do? 'Cause I'm sure as hell up for something," you breathed out, eyes wide with delighted incredulity. An expression appeared on Sam's face that you'd before seen; _**a leer**_.

"Believe me, there's a few things I've been waiting to do. Particularly since this morning," he licked his upper lip, eyes roaming over you. You felt yourself heating up, and badly wanting to giggle in the most cliched, schoolgirl-ish manner.

"Sam Winchester, I thought you were meant to be the sweet brother," you teased. At that point, the hunter pushed you onto your back, so you lay across his bed, and laced his fingers between yours.

"I think I'm pretty damn sweet, [Y/N]. _**Giving**_ , too. I sure love _**giving**_ , [Y/N]," Sam told you in a husky voice.

"I like seeing this side of you, Sam," you purred, feeling a warm stir in your belly at Sam's words. He ran a large hand down your waist to grip your thigh, as he leant down to smatter you with kisses. You brought your hand up to thread your fingers through his hair, tugging at it very gently as his lips grazed over the delicate skin of your throat. The tiniest groan from the back of his throat was all the motivation you needed to throw your arms around him and drag him nearer to you. The action caught him off guard, as he collapsed on top of you, drawing forth soft, playfuly laughter from your lips.

"Right where I want you," you crooned, wrapping your legs around his waist, being careful to position your denim-covered womanhood against his crotch.

"That was a clever move, [Y/N]," Sam remarked in a low voice, that carried the traces of his intensiftying lust. You caught sight of that predatory glint in his eyes; that glimpse of the hot-blooded man ready to fulfil your most sordid fantasies.

"Do I get a treat for it?" You asked coquettishly, peering up at him in feigned kittenish innocence. All but mere milliseconds later, Sam's mouth was crushed against yours, those warm, soft lips igniting a fire in your body. Between your legs, you felt him grinding against you; rutting feverishly as he though he'd been overcome by his need for you. Even through his jeans, you felt a substantial  **firmness**.

 _ **I'm in for a hell of a time,**_ you thought to yourself.

That was until Sam's cellphone began ringing, shrilly.

 

His head dropped in disappointment, an explosive sigh heaving itself out of him as he reached over to the bedside table for his cell. Accepting the call, he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Dean," he greeted in a lukewarm fashion. You couldn't hear the other Winchester during the exchange, so simply observed Sam's facial expression. Judging by the way he rolled his eyes, his brother had either made some snarky comment or had remarked on Sam's less-than-amiable greeting.

"No, I was not- I've been researching with [Y/N]," was his response. A few moments later, his 'bitchface' appeared.

"No, Dean, when I say 'researching' I mean 'researching', like with books and reading. You need to lay off the porn," Sam rallied to what you assumed was some sly remark about you and him. "Why did you call?"

A few nods and 'uh-huh's were all that followed, so you remained beneath Sam on the bed, glancing around the room disinterestedly. As the short conversation came to a close, you peered up at him with a fond smile.

"Sure thing, see you soon, Dean," he said, before ending the call and returning his phone to its place. "Sorry about that, [Y/N]." Sam apologised to you, kissing you on the mouth again.

"Everything okay?" You asked your mouths broke apart.

"Dean's nearly done at the town hall, said he'd spotted a pattern so the vetala use this area as regular hunting ground. He should be back soon," he replied, combing his fingers through your hair.

 

"In which case, we should probably get some _**actual**_ research done," you said, wriggling out from underneath Sam.

"But I thought-" He began, shifting into a seated position at the edge of the bed. You interrupted him affectionately-

"-we will, just later on. When we have plenty of time to ourselves," you told him, standing between his long legs and cupping his face, "You can give me my _**treat**_ later on."

Sam groaned, butting his forehead against your stomach gently and clutching at your hips.

"I think my brother unwittingly cock-blocked me," he joked good-naturedly, winding his strong arms around your waist.

" 'Fraid so, Sam," you giggled, stooping over to kiss the top of his head.

"Y'know, I'm gonna be popping boners all day until we have some time alone together," he looked up at you, puppy-eyed.

"Yeah. I'm not going to help either. I plan on teasing you mercilessly and getting you good and worked up for tonight in _**my room**_ ," you said, tapping him on the nose impishly. Sam groaned again, much louder than before, shaking his head sadly.

"When I finally get my hands on you, I don't plan on letting that slide, [Y/N]," the hunter warned you playfully.

"I know, Sam. Believe me, that very thought is gonna have _**me**_   good and worked up for tonight, too."


End file.
